


Surrounded by Family

by HashtagPomegranate



Series: Soulmates Make It Work [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dog Cops, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, feel good, like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagPomegranate/pseuds/HashtagPomegranate
Summary: Tony enjoys his life. It's short, it's fluffy. It's part of a Soulmate series.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Soulmates Make It Work [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/985248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Surrounded by Family

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a long week and it still isn't the weekend. I thought it might be nice to put out something that's just sweet and easy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this brief respite from the real world.

The credits for the most recent episode of Dog Cops were scrolling through on the TV and Tony knew he would probably end up re-watching it, not because of his own interest in the episode, but because Clint, who was currently passed out with his head nestled in the crook between Tony’s pec and arm, had fallen asleep mere minutes into the episode.

Tony glanced down at Clint and Lucky. Clint with his open mouth, slight snore, and body cradled in between Tony’s legs. Lucky with his puppy body somehow sprawled over the entirety of Clint’s legs. There had never been a less graceful sleeper, although the missing eye and somehow still scrappy fur didn’t help.

It hadn’t been a good day. It had stared out with Clint on a mission, Lucky moping, and Tony sore from having been bent over his workbench for a few hours working on some small pieces for a new arrow for Clint. But none of that mattered, because even if the day hadn’t been good, it was ending well.

Tony ignored the voice in the back of his head that said a warm bed was waiting around the corner because… well, it would require waking up Clint, and then waking up Lucky, and then moving all the way to the bedroom, and then getting Lucky settled back in, and the necessary grooming people had to do before bed. He was much more content settling in a little deeper into the sinfully comfortable couch he and Clint had compromised on and letting himself drift warm and surrounded by his family.


End file.
